New Hell
New Hell, also known as The Underworld or simply Hell, is the place where the spirits originate from. It is also the birthplace of Elsie and Haqua. Whereas in the past, Old Hell was a world full of chaos and evil, the "New Demons" of the current Hell base their society on order and reason. Location The Underworld is located at the other side of the surface world. It is not known for sure if it is really located at the other side of the surface world, it was first explained by Diana. In the realm of Hell, New Hell hovers in the air due to the surface becoming uninhabitable. Logics The role that Hell has is to catch lost souls from the earth and send them back to heaven. Before being sent back to heaven however, some spirits are punished for crimes commited on the earth. What is known is that, they don't gather the spirits in a single location but instead they separate themselves in different districts. The District Chief's job is to manage and organize them according to their place of death. Old Hell Old Hell: Long, long ago, there is a place where many Weiss lived before it was sealed by the Goddesses. It is called Old Hell. Many demons that lived in Old Hell live by "competing" or surviving by killing others.After Old Hell was sealed by the Goddesses, New Hell was formed, and governed by rational thought. Vintage, a group dedicated to reviving Old Hell's traditions, intends to bring back Old Hell by killing the Goddesses. Before the New Hell was created, the Old Hell was a place where evil humans were raised and the wicked souls were nourishment for the demons. According to Haqua, that was once the hell that demons used to live in, but that was many ages ago. The old devils got greedy and sought to control all three realms (Heaven, Earth and Hell) to turn them into soul farms. This is also the reason why Heaven interfered. There were also demons who would not do evil deeds. These demons banished the old demons by sealing them away and created "New Hell". In truth, It was the godesses that sealed up the old devils. With the appearance of the new devils, New Hell was formed. Policy and Rules Unlike Old Hell, new hell have a complete set of rules and regulations that are entirely different as compared to Old hell. Such rules include the illegalisation of killing a human or devil. These new rules and policies however, is just a facade. Possibly due to Vintage's influence, New Hell still uses old hell methods like torture to extort information from their suspects. History In the Era of the Old Hell, each era of them were been development independently on the legend and traditions offered by the living peoples. The New Hell were operating as an consolidated entity that has transcended culture and history. However it is shown that the remaining old devils had a strong influence over New hell much like the rich or royals. Chair Devils There are devils in New Hell that has an higher status than Docrow Skull. They were shown to be observant of Elsie. They are also known as the "Ministry of Underworld Law Enforcement", the special task force for the runaway ghost headquarters. There are chiefs from every section of the world. The ones known are: # Gare Della Monte Doubi: The commander of the North American Soul Hunter Group. Chairdevil of the new hellian unified security committee and as final member emeritus of the retired devils association. # Gorogoro Lagram Gunhorn: The general of the Central African Squad, she's a member of the Old Hellian Cultural Heritage Protection Conference and an consultant to the Associations for Teaching History to little devils. # Roudret Ruhm Lentrant: The captain of the seekers unit of Europe and the Commissioner of the great energy task force Commission and Supervisor to the Underworld Green Force. # Anoa Noah Delfrich Nice: The sector chief of the Southern Pole Region and the Commissioner of the Advocacy Group for the protection of Local Devil's rights. Also the Representative of the Let's Walk the Underground Group. New Hell/Old Hell Characters and Events These are the peoples that were been operating from Hell in the living world to get the spirits. They have their own respective job and buddy that they must gonna follow. The New/Old Devils are: * Elsie de Lute Irma ** Keima Katsuragi (buddy) * Haqua du Lot Herminium (Fired for "Treason" by Vintage) ** Yukie Marui (buddy) ** Keima Katsuragi (temporary buddy) * Docrow Skull (branch chief of "counter measures", secrect member of Vintage) * Nora Floriann Leoria (apparent member of Vintage) ** Ryō Asama (incompetent buddy) * Fiore (secret member of vintage) * Meg * Angie * Camry * Cresta * Sharia Frey Amon (former superior of Elsie before she transfered to another district.) * Lune (Current District Chief of Area 32, replacement for Haqua, secret member and Excecutive of Vintage) Hell has the following events: * Department of Order: Far East Branch ** Activity Report * Far East Devil High School ** Students Dorms ** Classroom * Medical Check * Section Chief's Closing Statement Physiology of Old and New Devils New devils look and talk exactly like normal humans thus, sometimes, it is quite difficult to differentiate them from actual humans since they can easily act like normal humans. They also have no horns present. Old devils, on the other hand, had horns to distinguish themselves from new devils and had different placement of horns. Fiore and Nora's have only one, and a more present-day and western, horn on the side of their head while Lune has two horns that resemble those on a Thunder Oni's. Gira's horns are similar to Lune, only sharper and had three eyes, similar to a Triclops or another type of Oni . Even stanger, each of Gira's eyes are different. It is interesting to note that both New and Old devils may have higher strength than normal human beings since Haqua is able to use her scythe and cause devastaing blows to Keima (To the point of breaking some parts of the Katsuragi household's wall) and Nora is shown to be able to use extremly large medival weapons effortlessly. Enemies The only enemies New Hell have are Vintage, Spirits and denizens of Old Hell. They have no grudge against Heaven, shown by their respect for the Goddesses, even working with them to seal away the escaped spirits Notable Places East Fortress Greda East Fortress Greda is said to be the final battle ground of the Almage-Machina war. This is the place where the goddesses and new devils (Docrow Skull being one of the more prominent figures) defeated and the goddesses eventually sealed up all of the Weiss. Despite the mass break-out of the 60 000 Weiss, it is said that they are only a small portion of all of the Old devils and hence, most are stil trapped in there. Being part of the original Hell, the place is uninhabitable but is connected to a tall rock that act as a gateway to the human relam. Vintage is currently using the rock above as a gateway to channel and fully break the seal and then use the human relam to let the Old devils live. Trivia *According to Dokuro skull, there are no men in New Hell. This explains the reason why Keima has only interacted with female demons. *Many new devils can't fly, so they have to travel by boat along Roads of Light. *The surface of the New Hell was corrupted during the Armagemachina, so the New Hell's director relocated the facility to an island floating in the sky. The far east subdivision has a Chinese style. *According to Lune, it is forbidden for a new devil to kill a human or fellow devils.